


Kill la Kill AU XL: Picking Up Pieces of Broken Glass

by Amoridere



Series: Kill la Kill Alternate Universe [9]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Gen, Hidden Depths, Recovery, Wisdom From a Gutter, broken glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to the KLK AU XXXIX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill la Kill AU XL: Picking Up Pieces of Broken Glass

Ryuu-chan never really did recover from that whole ordeal too well and Sats swore she'd kill Meinu if she'd ever saw her again. I blame her not for that, as her biggest fear was her sisters being taken from her and that fear became more apparent when Ryuu almost was taken from us in feud between mother and daughter over some bullshit. Poor Ryuu! She may never entirely become herself again, especially since she is really no more than a screaming terrified toddler in an eight year old's body with white hair and red streak.

On the note of Ryuu, she did make some progress but is otherwise regressed. She was on anti-anxiety meds but Raggie's insisted we'd take her off of them due to the side-effects doing more harm than good, as well as being too strong for a child. However, in light of progress, she did eventually become less reliant on her parents, yet at the same time she is quick to run to them. Can't say I'd blame her, after all, children do as children do and she is really no different. At least, she feels her safest with her parents, as too many a child doesn't, especially after that sort of whole experience.

On the note of Sats, well, as aforementioned, she wants revenge, plain and simple, no way around it. Like their mother, Sats, Nui, Ryuu, and Lilie are rather strong-willed and it can be frustrating to deal with them when they try to resist. Of course, they would be willing to listen to reason, however, Sats, right now, isn't and we do fear for her, seeing as the craving for revenge will not allow itself to satisfied until what is done is done. I can't blame for that, either, but I do fear it could lead to us losing a member of our family. We almost lost Nui, Ragyou, and Ryuuko, we do not need this.

With Ryuu having gone mute from the whole experience and with Sats pulling further and further into the darkness, we wanted no more than to pull her out of it. This sort of thing came about when Rei, for some goddamn seemingly stupid as hell reason, decided to chuck a football through the window. Of course, we didn't know this was a part of her set up. With the broken pieces on the floor, Ryuuko reached to picked them up, despite knowing she could be cut from picking it up without anything to protect her hands. As she was doing so, Sats hurried over to her and said something along the lines of, "I should thwack you! Are you crazy? You could hurt yourself!" Naturally, Ryuu was confused to see Sats so upset or, for that matter, talking to her, even if that be yelling. Of course, she also didn't know how to respond, except for lifting up her hand and bringing it down on Satsuki's head. To our surprise, she said something as she did so and it was, "I should thwack you first. YOU pick'em up. 52 pick up!" Sats looked at her with confusion before saying, "Fine! I'll pick them up but don't you do that again." to which Ryuuko swatted her on the head again, this time, this time saying, "Worried." Sats snorted and asked for answer, to which she got the response, "Was pissed at you because I was worried."

Opening up a beer, Rei pointed out that we were all worried about her, saying, "We were worried about you and Ryuu and you were pissed at her because she tried to pick up broken glass because you were worried about her cutting herself. Thus, your concern for Ryuu makes you want to kill Meinu to make damn sure she doesn't do what she did again because you are concerned she'd pull that shit again. Sure, its okay to be pissed off and concern but you can't run your life based on that. Life is like glass and, sometimes, it breaks but, in the end, you have the pick up the pieces. If you take revenge, then you'll break what is already broken, leaving too many pieces that cannot be picked up."

In that moment, we had realized Rei was smarter than we thought and Sats quickly abandoned her plan for revenge at the realization, deciding to redirect her time into helping Ryuu recover.


End file.
